


无名氏先生

by zhmoonlit



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 一片空茫的世界和一个对的人。





	无名氏先生

无名氏先生的人生始于白色。  
所有记忆的源头是他自黑暗的虚无中逐渐恢复意识的那刻，伴随着意识的清醒，一同苏醒的还有渐强的疼痛与虚弱感。  
他花费了五分钟，或者更久的时间才睁开眼睛，真正醒来。  
周围的环境非常安静，他下意识地等待了一会儿以便确认自己的确孤身一人，接着他扭动自己的脖颈，艰难得仿佛转动一个锈迹斑斑的发条，映入眼帘的是白色的墙壁、白色的仪器、白色的地板，白色的一切。  
无名氏先生注意到自己的视野角度有些奇怪，他试着眨了眨眼，立刻找到了原因，他的眼睛只有一只能够正常视物。  
自然而然地，他开始回想自己究竟是如何落到眼下这个境地的，紧接着，纯粹的茫然就这么迎面击中了他。  
他发现自己什么都想不起来，既不清楚自己身上发生过什么，也不明白自己处于何种境遇，最糟糕的是他完全想不起自己究竟是谁。  
无名氏先生很快就见到了那些救治了他的人，他们都穿着一身雪白的医生袍，带着口罩，不在他面前有任何多余的交谈。  
第一次见面以后，无名氏先生决定将他们称为“先生们”。  
先生们替他解决了前两个疑问，他被告知自己身处于一家私人诊所，而他被发现时正躺在一座堆满尸体的教堂门前。  
至于最后也是最重要的一个问题，“他是谁”，先生们向他展示了他被发现时身着的服装以及身上佩戴的物品，他忍耐着剧烈的头疼努力回忆，结果只是徒劳。  
对于自己的名字、身份、过往的经历，他依然全无头绪。  
在醒来一周后，无名氏先生所知的全部就是自己脑部中枪，侥幸捡回一条性命的代价是失去一只眼睛以及所有的记忆。在不远的将来，还得面对目前未知的脑部创伤后遗症与漫长昏迷导致的艰难复健。  
沉重的伤势在一点一滴好转，然而每一个清晨，从醒来的那一秒开始，无名氏先生感到的都是深深的疲倦。  
他是一个一无所有的人，一个连名字都没有的男人。  
在这个世界上，每分每秒都有人弄丢自己的手机、钱包等等各种各样的东西，而他一不小心遗失了自己的整个人生。  
无名氏先生总会在上午八点准时醒来，他不清楚自己是否曾陷于任何梦境，鉴于醒来时毫无印象，他倾向于认为没有，然而现实昭示了另一个答案。  
自他能够相对自如行动的那天开始，每天清晨他睁开眼睛看见的总是一片狼藉的房间，打碎的各种物件散落一地，醒来的地点往往也并非床铺。  
对此，无名氏先生没有表现出丝毫想要知悉自己在丧失意识的时段里都干了些什么的意愿，尽管他相当清楚那些他曾暂住过的房间无一不安装有完善全面的监控设备，没人告诉过他，不过他就是“知道”。  
这样的情况持续了两天，两天后，无名氏先生被换到了另一个白色的房间。  
又是白色，总是白色，以至于他一度怀疑自己有多大的可能性是个色盲。  
新房间的所有墙壁都被贴上了海绵垫，鉴于房间的特殊设计，物品的报废率得到了显著降低。  
当然，这一结果部分也归因于先生们取走了房间里所有的易碎以及尖锐物品。  
无名氏先生的每一天都有固定的时间表，醒来之后他需要先测量各项身体指标，将数据发给先生们之后，早餐会送到窗口。  
用完早餐以后，他可以选择一些自己喜欢的休闲活动，阅读或者音乐都可以。  
先生们在这方面相当慷慨大方，他列出清单上的物品都会在第二天和早餐一起送到窗口。  
午餐后，医生会到房间指导复健。他的动作越来越稳当，行走渐渐不再需要依赖手杖，但他仍喜欢拄着手杖在房间里四处晃荡，像是某种深刻在身体里的习惯。  
随着时间的流逝，无名氏先生最终想起了几个杂乱无章的破碎画面，一盒蝴蝶标本、一块平板电脑、一双榛绿色的眼睛，这一切都是静止的画面，像是电影中被定格的一帧镜头。  
他告诉了先生们关于蝴蝶标本的事情，其余的只字未提。  
这也为他提供了一个新的爱好，他开始着手将梦里的蝴蝶们画到在墙面上，没人来阻止他。  
日子一天天过去，越来越多的蝴蝶出现在了墙上，它们栖息在那儿，仿佛振翅欲飞。  
蝴蝶们的姿态越是美丽，越是承托出了他自身的破碎。  
空虚感折磨着无名氏先生，每当他凝视镜子里的自己，看见的都是一个残缺不全的扭曲人像，像是砸得粉碎又被胡乱拼凑起来的马克杯，明明哪里都不对，所有东西都不对，错误的东西放在错误的地方，他的存在就像一个谬误，而他无法纠正自己，纠正这种错误。  
挥之不去的焦虑从内心深处向外蔓延，这种崩塌无法被人看见，没有除他以外的人能察觉，甚至他的外在看起来一天比一天从容豁达，然而每一次睁眼醒来，他都能感到内在的自我又崩溃了一个角落。  
时间的流逝于他而言不在有任何意思，在这个他被禁锢的房间里，无名氏先生安静地度过每一个日升月落。  
他觉得自己大约是在等待些什么，尽管连他自己都不清楚那是什么，但他的的确确从未考虑过死亡，一次都没有。  
直到那一天的来临。  
那天的早晨，无名氏先生像往常一样起床洗漱，就在他对着镜子小心地用剃须刀刮胡子的时候——没了一只眼睛的确不怎么方便，刚开始的那段时间里，他的脸上没少被自己划出口子——房门被敲响，他心不在焉地回答了一句：“请进。”  
无名氏先生听见房门打开的声音，于是转过身去。  
一个戴着眼镜的高个男人走了进来，男人的表情像是一个耳光打在了他的脸上， 他手里的剃刀掉在了地上。  
他没法形容那个表情，那里面的情绪太多了，而他明明想不起来任何事，却仍旧感受到真切的痛苦，为那个男人露出那样的表情而感觉痛苦，仿佛那个表情割裂了他的心。  
他可能在原地愣了有三秒，然后不由自主地，他说出了第一句浮现在脑海里的话，“有没有人告诉过你，你有一双漂亮的榛绿色眼睛。”  
男人露出不可置信的表情，接着大笑起来，他几步跨到无名氏先生身边，将他仍带着泡沫的下巴摁到了自己的肩膀上，完全不在意那会弄脏自己的衣服。  
男人的手掌就按在他的后颈上，那个可以轻易致命的地方，然而无名氏先生却诡异地觉得这是对的，这种感觉是那么的正确，世界上再不会有比这个更正确的事情了，于是他任由男人将另一只手圈到他的腰上，将他带进一个拥抱里。  
“是的，”男人紧紧搂住无名氏先生，他的声音听起来几乎是带着梗咽的，“是的，有人告诉过我，那是我们初次见面时你说的第一句话。”  
无名氏先生将脑袋搁到男人的肩窝里，带着些小心谨慎地试探，在得到收紧的拥抱作为回应之后，他不再犹豫，伸出手用力地回抱住男人。  
他心底里那种无声的崩溃终于停止了，醒来以后的第一次，无名氏先生相信一切都会好起来。

 

END


End file.
